wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Arctic
Prince Arctic was an adult male IceWing who was first introduced in Darkstalker (Legends). Despite being an animus dragon, he left the Ice Kingdom with Foeslayer only a few weeks prior to his animus ceremony. Many members of the IceWing and NightWing tribes believed that Arctic leaving his home was the main reason for the NightWing-IceWing war, as Queen Diamond believed that Foeslayer only loved him for his magic. According to Darkstalker, Arctic had "rotten spots" on his soul and was close to going insane from overuse of animus magic. After Arctic tried to bring Whiteout to the Ice Kingdom with him, Darkstalker enchanted him to publicly disembowel himself. His gruesome death was the reason that the NightWings fled the old Night Kingdom. Appearance Arctic's scales were described to be polished white with hints of pale ice-blue, although once he moved to the Night Kingdom his scales are described by Clearsight as "sort of scuffed", as though he needed to go roll in some snow to clean off. His eyes were the color of a clear, cloudless sky, and were piercing and tired at the same time, as well as being the same color as his daughter’s. His scales are also mentioned to be moon-white or silvery-white. Additionally, Arctic wore a light blue diamond earring in his left ear and a silver narwhal earring in his right. He was described as radiating resentment and cold anger and having an angry voice. Clearsight thought he looked like "a hissing, fanged glacier". Biography Pre-Series After the events of Runaway (see below), Queen Diamond refused to accept that Prince Arctic ran away due to his love for Foeslayer, so she lied to the tribe about how Foeslayer wanted animus power for her tribe and kidnapped Arctic so they could have animus dragonets. Because Arctic abandoned the IceWings, there were no more IceWing animus dragons in the future and the whole tribe was furious at the NightWings for apparently "stealing their last animus". There was also no way to take Arctic back because his son Darkstalker had killed him. Because of this misunderstanding, the two tribes hated each other until Queen Glory became queen of the NightWings and forged a peace treaty with Queen Glacier. However, after Darkstalker became part-king of the NightWings, the old hatred sparked up until Darkstalker was turned into Peacemaker and Queen Glory made another peace treaty with Queen Snowfall. Runaway Runaway starts with Foeslayer going into the dome of the 'gift of diplomacy' and noticing Arctic instantly, remarking that he seemed to outshine all the dragons in the dome. Later that night, the two sneak away from their rooms together to have secret meetings. After 9 days of meeting under cover, Arctic eloped with her, using his magic excessively to escape the pursuing guards and permanently damaging Snowflake's wing in the process. He also accidentally killed 6 Icewing guards pursuing them, which took a huge toll on his soul. Darkstalker In the prologue of the book, Arctic is shown in his room at a diplomat's palace, receiving a message from a noble IceWing he can't remember the name of. He had been studying animus gifts of the past, trying to come up with his own unique gift. After a brief and tense conversation, he remembers that her name is Snowflake and that they're engaged. He wasn't enthusiastic about this as he thought she was a boring dragon with no emotions. They make their way to the balcony while having what is described to be an incredibly boring conversation. On the balcony, they see a NightWing admiring the sunset while trying to keep herself warm. Arctic asks Snowflake to leave, then begins a conversation with Foeslayer, the NightWing. He mentions that he and Snowflake were engaged but he forgot who she was, which Foeslayer uses to tease him. The two talk and flirt for a while. Arctic, fully aware that he's breaking almost every IceWing law but already hopelessly in love, enchants a diamond earring to keep Foeslayer warm. He explains the situation and Foeslayer is flabbergasted that he'd break such an important law for her. The events of Runaway happen directly after this prologue. Arctic is shown years later arguing with Foeslayer about their eggs. Darkstalker "sees" his soul rotting away. After finding his father suspicious, he read his mind and in his future, saw blood and death. Years later, Arctic is shown discovering Darkstalker's animus powers when Clearsight and Darkstalker are at his house playing with Darkstalker's Talisman. There, Clearsight has visions about Arctic, and unwillingly tells him this prophecy: "Beware your two queens; beware your own power. Your claws will betray you in your final hour." This prophecy turns out to be true, as it is his own talons that disembowel himself. He seems to be more worried about animus powers after Clearsight speaks this prophecy. Arctic is also mentioned several times later in brief scenes with Darkstalker. During the last part of the book, he appears trying to go to the Ice Kingdom with his daughter, Whiteout, whom he had enchanted to follow him and to speak normally. Enraged by this, Darkstalker enchanted Arctic to obey his every command. Darkstalker then brought Arctic back to the Night Kingdom and gathered a crowd, commanding Arctic to tell the NightWings what he had planned to do. Arctic revealed that he would have offered Whiteout's talons in marriage to a royal Icewing to continue the animus bloodline in the tribe. Additionally he would have given the Icewings a way into the Night Kingdom in exchange for Foeslayer's release. His last words were that he 'should have strangled Darkstalker the moment he hatched'. Upon hearing this, Darkstalker commanded him to cut out his own tongue, and then to disembowel himself. Winter Turning Arctic is mentioned by both Winter and Foeslayer. In the Night Kingdom, Winter explains to his friends the reason the IceWings hate NightWings and the legend of Darkstalker; his beliefs were that Foeslayer stole Arctic and became his mate to bring animus magic to the NightWing tribe, and then Darkstalker killed Arctic so he couldn't bring it back to the IceWings. But at the end of the book, Foeslayer reveals that this was a lie; she and Arctic had fallen in love and he went with her willingly. Escaping Peril In Escaping Peril, it is revealed that Darkstalker had enchanted Arctic to obey his every command, then instructed him to disembowel himself, instead of murdering the IceWing himself as most believed. Moonwatcher discovers this after reading the enchantment on the scroll, then asking Darkstalker if he made Arctic kill himself, to which he replies yes and begins making excuses. Talons of Power He is mentioned several times throughout the book, with many dragons asking Darkstalker if it was true he murdered his own father. At one point, Darkstalker even said that even Arctic knew he deserved what he got. Relationships Foeslayer He is shown to love and care about Foeslayer very much, enough to break every rule that his kingdom had set in place for her sake. They are shown to bicker, tease, and flirt quite frequently, though sometimes it escalates into real arguments as shown in Darkstalker's first memory. After Foeslayer convinces Arctic to live in the Night Kingdom with her instead of running away together, he almost regrets leaving the IceWings for her. However, he still loves her; when Darkstalker hatches he sees that inside Arctic there is a "small, warm ember of love for Mother" hidden under layers of ice. When Arctic discovers Darkstalker is an animus he debates on if he should tell anyone or not, but in the end he 'couldn't bear to keep it from Foeslayer' and tells her. In one of Clearsight's visions, he was crying over a painting of Foeslayer by Whiteout. She may have been the only thing that was keeping him grounded and sane. Darkstalker His exact relationship with his son is unknown, though it definitely was not a positive one. He was disappointed upon Darkstalker's hatching that the dragonet did not resemble him, and thought his name was creepy. It is revealed that Arctic unintentionally trained his son to control his mind reading powers because his thoughts were always so bitter. While Darkstalker was growing up, Arctic constantly warned him and Whiteout about the dangers of animus magic. After Foeslayer is captured and Arctic tried to bring Whiteout to the Ice Kingdom against her will, it was enough to convince Darkstalker that he was evil and he enchanted Arctic to kill himself. Whiteout Whiteout was Arctic's daughter, and according to Darkstalker he often acted as though she was his only dragonet. He openly preferred her over Darkstalker, most likely because her IceWing genetics were more visible. Although Arctic seems to spend time with Whiteout by taking her on outings and buying her special fish, Darkstalker thinks that Arctic doesn't really care about her feelings and treats her "like she was a necklace he could hang in the corner until he needed her again". It is unknown if Arctic actually disregards her feelings or if his Icewing upbringing caused him to be more distant and aloof as a parent. Later in the book, Arctic is shown disapproving of her feelings for Thoughtful, most likely because he was a NightWing. Queen Diamond Arctic clearly had quite a bit of resentment against his mother, having pictured making an enchantment to freeze her mouth shut forever. She is shown controlling basically every aspect of his life to keep him in line and do the best for their Kingdom. The strain on their relationship escalated after Arctic ran off with Foeslayer without her knowing. When Darkstalker was young, Queen Diamond sent Arctic a secret message instructing him to kill his dragonets in exchange for coming back to the Ice Kingdom. In the message she degrades him, saying that she was right all along about Foeslayer tricking him and that she loves him despite his 'poor choices and terrible mistakes.' Arctic ignores her message because not only does he hate the way she calls him foolish, but he also doesn't want to leave Foeslayer and Whiteout. Snowflake Arctic is shown to find Snowflake quite boring and is very unenthusiastic about marrying her. Upon meeting in the prologue, he completely forgets her name and ditched her at first opportunity. It is hinted that she is about as uninterested in him as he is in her. Clearsight Although Arctic didn't interact with Clearsight much, he seemed to be genuinely concerned when she had visions in his house in front of him and was worried when she told him a prophecy about his death. Animus Enchanted Items Foeslayer's Protection Earring- A diamond earring of his own that he enchanted to keep Foeslayer warm, safe from harm, and immune to animus spells. Freezing Dagger - A dagger he enchanted so that whenever he would point it in the direction of a dragon, it would freeze them whenever the user says "freeze". To unfreeze them, the user must say "unfreeze". Invisibility Armband - An armband that Arctic enchanted to allow the user to walk through walls and turn invisible when turned clockwise, and then turn the user visible once more when it is turned counterclockwise. If another dragon is touched while the armband is making the user invisible, the dragon being touched will also become invisible. Several Spears - Arctic, during his and Foeslayer's escape from the Ice Kingdom, enchanted several spears to stop the guards from catching them. However, he did not specify how the spears would stop the guards, and the guards were unfortunately and accidentally killed. Shielding Earring - An earring enchanted to keep animus spells from affecting him. 'Whiteout's Necklace '- a necklace enchanted to make Whiteout speak "normally" and want to follow him to the Ice Kingdom. 'Fireball ' - When Foeslayer and Arctic were escaping and Snowflake and Princess Snowfox were trying to pursue them, Foeslayer breathed a fireball at them to slow them down, but Arctic enchanted it to directly attack Snowflake, scarring her wing and possibly preventing her from flying for life. Family Tree Quotes "It's true, though, our climate is one of our best-guarded secrets." - To Foeslayer, being sarcastic about the cold "Maybe she does have a personality: repressed fury. Or maybe she's as unexcited about this match as I am." - To himself, about Snowflake "Imagine disobeying an order - any order. Where would I even start?" - To himself, when Foeslayer mentions not following orders "The tribe has strict rules. We're only allowed to use our power once in a lifetime." - To Foeslayer after enchanting an earring to keep her warm "I ''do wish I had been a better father. If I were, I would have strangled you the moment you hatched."'' - His last words, to Darkstalker "You aggravating moonhead!" - To Foeslayer in Runaway "Also, we're kind of engaged to be married." - ''About Snowflake ''"I was taking my daughter to Queen Diamond. I was going to offer her talons in marriage to whomever Diamond chose, so she could hatch some heirs for the throne who might have animus blood. I was going to live in an ice palace again, sleeping at night like a normal dragon. I was going to find out if Foeslayer is still alive. I was going to offer the IceWings a detailed map of the Night Kingdom and a way to get inside to destroy you all, in exchange for her life." ''- When Darkstalker forcefully made him say what Arctic was planning. "''Sounds more like he creeps ''through the dark. Like a stalker." ''- About Foeslayer naming Darkstalker ''"I promise I would remember that name. Sticks in the brain a bit better that Snowflake." ''- Arctic to Foeslayer about him forgetting Snowflake's name Trivia *All animus NightWings were descended from him. **Because of this, Sunny and Stonemover are both distantly related to him. *Even though Prince Arctic had no NightWing powers, he unintentionally taught Darkstalker to use his. It is implied that instead of instructing him in how to do so, Darkstalker was so disturbed by his father's bitter thoughts that he taught himself to shut them out. *He is one of the protagonists of ''Runaway ''and is one of the first Winglets protagonists to be an IceWing, along with Snowflake. *As of after he fled to the Night Kingdom with Foeslayer, he could be considered as "Ex-Prince Arctic". *On June 2nd, 2018 in Winchester MA, Tui confirmed that Arctic was a few weeks from turning 7 years old when he ran away with Foeslayer, which may put his age at death around 15 years. This can be calculated because of the following: IceWing Animus dragons had their gifting ceremonies when they turn 7 years old, and in the prologue of Legends: Darkstalker, Arctic mentions it is only 3 weeks until his gifting ceremony, AKA his 7th birthday. Secondly, Darkstalker was 7 years old when he killed Arctic and was put under the sleeping spell, and dragon eggs take 1 year to incubate. *Foeslayer may have been the only thing keeping Arctic sane after using his magic so much. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold ArcticTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing wings_of_fire___arctic_by_happyfalconqueen-db3nbfi.png|Arctic reference by Toenailish prince_arctic_reference_sheet_by_iron_zing-dbx4goc.png|Prince Arctic reference by Iron-Zing prince_arctic_s_lament__click_for_a_playlist_link__by_iron_zing-db6jvzv.jpg|Prince Arctic flying by iron-zing GoodForYouFrame3PNG.png|Prince Arctic in Runaways by Biohazardia LFL_1.png|Least Favorite Life: Scene 1 by Iron-Zing Least favorite life scene 17 by iron zing-dbkzhg3.jpg|Least Favorite Life: Scene 17 by Iron-Zing|link=https://iron-zing.deviantart.com/art/Least-Favorite-Life-Scene-17-700375827 IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing prince_arctic_collaboration_by_aprilsilverwolf-dauq93i.png|Prince Arctic Collaboration by AprilSilverWolf wof_prince_arctic__overwhelmed_by_iron_zing-dbuqpw7.jpg|WOF Prince Arctic- Overwhelmed by Iron-Zing show_us_what_you_re_really_like__wof__by_kaocalyn-dby6800.jpg|Show us what you're really like +WoF+ by Kaocalyn prince_arctic_by_brokebackbromance-dasogq2.png|Prince Arctic by BrokebackBromance prince_arctic_and_foeslayer_by_imaginationdraws-daa0esg.jpg|Prince Arctic and Foeslayer by ImaginationDraws his_name_by_brokebackbromance-daxt19l.jpg|His Name by BrokebackBromance show_us_what_you_re_really_like_on_the_inside_by_spookapi-dbrxg2z.png|Show Us What You're Really Like on the inside by Spookapi show_the_folks_here_what_you_re_really_like_inside_by_prophecywings-dbv3ai8.jpg|Show the folks here what you're really like inside by Scourgeseer wof__apart_from_the_start_by_ruscsi-dbjbx5h.png|WoF: Apart from the start by RusCSI wings_of_fire___bitter_as_the_cold_wind_blows_by_biohazardia-dbylkeg.jpg|Wings of Fire - Bitter as the Cold Wing Blows by Biohazardia torture_by_captgeneralgelid-db7g9np.jpg|torture by clockwork-captain stop_it__stop_it__just_let_me_off__by_prophecywings-dbfkr5l.jpg|Stop it, stop it! Just let me off! by Scourgeseer wof_h_a_d_day_40___arctic_by_xthedragonrebornx-dbxcagl.jpg|WoF H-a-D Day 40 - Arctic by xTheDragonRebornx headshot__40_arctic_by_kenyaford-dbyo448.jpg|Headshot #40 Arctic by KenyaFord misery_loves_company_by_brokebackbromance-dbln8xw.jpg|Misery Loves Company by BrokebackBromance at_the_beginning_by_brokebackbromance-daa9l4z.png|At the Beginning by BrokebackBromance choose_your_last_words_by_brokebackbromance-daboeyb.jpg|Choose Your Last Words by BrokebackBromance that_world_never_came_by_brokebackbromance-dawh4ug.jpg|The World Never Came by BrokebackBromance wof_a_z__arctic_by_beyond_the_barricade-daehpvh.png|WoF A-Z: Arctic by Beyond-the-Barricade her_by_fluffygoatdaddy-dc67e83.jpg|Her by FluffyGoatDaddy th (1).jpeg|The real article tundra. wings_of_fire__arctic_and_foeslayer_by_iron_zing-dajbqnk.jpg|Foeslayer and Arctic A580970C-2C99-4556-9CB1-50D426EAB489.jpeg It's_Who_I'm_With.png References fr:Arctique ru:Принц Арктик Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Runaway Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:POVs Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes Category:Animus Dragons Category:Animus Touched Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists